Sunlight
by Im The Green Fairy
Summary: Louis and Tawny are 17, on spring break in California, and uninhibited. But when a mistake is made, it makes a big impact on Tawny and Louis' lives. PG-13 for some sex, some swearing.
1. Pleasure

Disclaimer: I do not own Louis, Tawny, or any other Disney character. Would if I could, but I don't. :)  
  
~* Chapter 1*~ Sunlight. Louis opened his eyes slowly, letting his eyelids fall forward to protect his eyes from the shafts of sunlight coming through the slats in the window. He slowly shifted his head, becoming increasingly aware that there was an arm thrown over his shoulder, the delicate fingers intertwined in the white bed sheet. He studied the fingernails, the traces of black nail polish still clinging to the round nails, the way the long fingers connected to a wide palm that was soft as a baby. He was a little confused at first, but when the hand stirred and a sigh came from the other side of him, and the hand gently pulled back to rest lightly on his shoulder, he got visions of what happened last night. He could remember her laughing wholeheartedly at one of his stupid jokes, he could see his hands brushing her raven hair away from her face. He remembered taking off her shirt, her not stopping him, for once, and laying down on the bed. He could recall the way she was laughing one minute as he tickled her and serious the next as she kissed his neck, as he rolled her over and planted a trail of kisses from her neck to her toes, not missing a square inch as she laughed and cried out from joy. He winced at the thought of his beautiful, beautiful woman being put to any pain. He could still see the pain laced with pleasure behind her eyes as they lost their collective virginities.  
  
She turned over, using her hand to force him to turn onto his stomach,  
also. She used her fingers to trace the  
pattern his spine made, poking out of his delicate pale skin. She  
leaned over and, brushing aside his mass  
of curly bed-head, kissed the back of his neck, gently biting the  
skin.  
  
"Mpmph...morning, sleepy head" He turned over to look at her delicate  
face.  
Tawny's face burned as she recalled what they had done last night, how  
he had made her feel...she closed  
her eyes against the harsh sunbeams dancing across her face.  
"Here, let me get that for ya." Louis stood, taking the sheet with  
him. She quickly grabbed for the sheets,  
but Louis was faster. She lay there, naked, as he wrapped the sheet  
around his waist and studied her form.  
"My, my...lookin' good, Tawn."  
"Louis! Why do you get the sheet when I have to be naked?" She quickly  
sat up, but didn't bother to cover  
her bare breasts with her hands...she was comfortable with Louis.  
"Well, if you have a problem with it, babe, then off it comes!" He  
quickly dropped the sheet to the floor,  
stepped out of it, and made his way to the window. He started to close  
the shades, but was quickly interrup  
ted.  
"No, leave it."  
Tawny stood up and went to the window, looking out at the beach. The  
hotel was 3 stories high, and they  
had requested a 3rd floor room with a view just because of this-the  
beach. The waves were a turquoise-aqua  
color, the surf choppy and the sky cloudy.  
"Aw...dammit! No surfing today...gee, I guess we'll have to find some  
other way to occupy our time." He  
stood behind her, pulling her hair into a makeshift ponytail and  
kissing her neck, lightly running his tongue  
over the bruises he'd made yesterday.  
"Louis...stop." He lifted his head and she turned around to look  
directly into this eyes. "We really did this,  
huh?" "Yea, Tawn. Do you....do you think it was a mistake?" His heart stopped beating as she looked down. He could tell she was contemplating, pondering how to answer truthfully. And he knew she would. "No, Louis. I don't. I think...we made the right choice." "Well, was I good?" He cracked his infamous grin and looked slyly at her.  
  
She just laughed and pushed him away, heading towards the bathroom. On her way, she picked up her clothing, piece by piece. She retrieved her skirt from the chair, her top from the bedside table, and her bra from its resting place atop the room service menu. She was slowly remembering everything from last night....staying out partying on the beach, drinking cheap wine and playing in the surf. Coming home well after midnight, sobering up immediately as he lowered her onto her back. As she stepped in to the bathroom, she knew that while it was cliché, everything seemed suddenly right with the world. The hotel room seemed to be floating, suspended above the world on a cloud, it's sole occupants being Louis and Tawny. She splashed water on her face, neglecting to take a shower or brush her teeth just yet- she liked having traces of Louis on her.  
  
Louis was sitting on the bed, checking out all the movies that could be rented on the hotel TV. As she rummaged through Louis' suitcase, she found a soft Level27 shirt next to his unopened box of rubbers, ribbed for her pleasure. She held out the shirt so he could slip it over her head. As her head slid through the opening in the shirt, she suddenly frowned and picked up the box, checking out the seal. "LOUIS! What the hell is this all about? You didn't use a condom last night?!" Tawny's voice was so loud, he was sure the neighbors could hear. "Wait, calm down, calm down...I can explain!" "Damn straight" "Well...I was still a little buzzed, and...and, dammit Tawn, you were right there, and I've been waiting for this since we were kids and you just...felt so good. I couldn't stop!" "GOD, louis! What if...what if I get pregnant? Will you support a child? With your paycheck at the *DAIRY QUEEN*?"  
  
"Tawn, calm down! I just thought...aren't you on the...you know, the pill?"  
  
The tears streaming down her face must have answered his question. He pulled her down to sit next to him on the bed, her head resting on his shoulder, his arms circling around her thin body.  
  
And that's when the Louis-Tawny cloud came crashing down. 


	2. Deja Vu

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own nothin'. Note: The spacing on the last chapter sucked. I don't know why. I'll try and fix it this time. Please review, I want to know what y'all think. Thanks for the awesome reviews so far. Yes, there aren't a lot of well- written and thought out fictions on this site, but I love contributing. Also, in chapter one, I said 'bruises' on Tawny's neck: to clear it up, I meant hickeys, because hickeys are essentially bruises, blood being drawn to the surface, but I didn't want to use the word hickey in that sentence, bruises sounded better at the time.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
It was that evening, and Tawny had calmed down. She had decided to go for a long walk on the beach, to think about her situation. She also decided that although it's possible to get pregnant the very first time, she should just put it past her until she knew for sure. She couldn't even worry that much until she skipped her period, and that wasn't for another week or so.  
  
When she got back to the hotel, she saw a single white rose taped her door, along with a note: I'm sorry Tawn. I love you. Come inside. Curious, she unlocked the door. White rose petals led her through the doorway, where she could make out a few details by candlelight. The aluminum table had been pulled out, and a fresh bed sheet had been thrown over it. More petals were scattered over the cloth, and a silver tray sat in the middle of the table. Chipped plates were dressed up by cloth napkins and silverware arranged delicately in a crossed pattern. Obviously, Louis had put some thought into this. His shadowed figure quickly rose from the bed where he was waiting. "Wow, you look nice" Tawny observed, as she could smell his aftershave and see that he had combed his unruly locks for once. "Hey, Tawn. I just wanted to do something nice. I know you were so mad, and you...had every right to be, and I'm sorry." She could only laugh at the puppy dog expression his eyes portrayed and the way his words were so sincere in a little-boy way. "It's ok, Louis. I forgive you. I just got so overwhelmed, I mean, I do want to have a family with you, some day, in the future. But not now. Not now." "I know." "C'mon, sit down with me." She sat on the folding chair that was across from the bed, took out her napkin and placed it on the bed. "So, what are we having tonight?" She lifted the silver top of the platter to reveal her favorite dish....spaghetti. "C'mere, Tramp." She beckoned for him to pull a chair over to her side of the table, and as he did she picked up a long strand, put half in his mouth, half in hers, and they mimicked the classic cartoon. They laughed as the spaghetti strand was finished, but as it turned out, the rest of the spaghetti would go unfinished because Tawny pushed Louis onto the bed, domineering him, laying on top of him while she kissed his soft lips. He was more than a little excited that she had decided to take charge while he kissed her, sending shivers up her spine when he caressed the sides of her back, running his hands from her ribcage to her waist.  
  
It was her turn to leave hickeys and bruises on his body, kissing every part of him she could, covering him with her lips.  
  
"Tawn, wait... hold on...don't want you to get pissed again..." "Hmmm?" She sounded a little confused, not quite comprehending what he was saying. "This? Shouldn't we use this?" He pulled out a condom from the box on the bedside table, brushing off the few rose petals that had been scattered around the table. Tawny blushed, embarrassed that she had been the one to forget, wanting him so badly that she had forgotten this time. Now that she was preparing to have sex without the benefit of wine, she could see why movies always faded to black around this time. It was just necessary. You can't convey the emotions you feel when you're doing this, when you're putting on the condom or laying on your back and spreading your legs, she thought. "Tawn, I promise...it'll be better this time."  
  
His hand reached out to turn off the light, but she stopped him. "Don't...I want to see you."  
  
Something in her voice made him fall in love with her even more. It was Deja Vu, all over again.  
  
~A/N: Chapter 3 will be up soon. Also, I wrote a great deal of this while on prescription pain medication, so I'm not sure if it's good. I'll check it out later and make any changes if I need to.~ 


End file.
